<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lumiat by Gaz042</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196986">The Lumiat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042'>Gaz042</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Team TARDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman saves the day at the last minute. She seems nice enough, and says she's a fan of the Doctor but can the TARDIS really trust her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz and the Doctor ran down the corridor a loud siren blaring. The walls were lined with metal pipes, occasional steam bursting from them. “We don’t have much time.” the Doctor called back to Yaz, almost running as she tried to find the right turn, still not finding it. “It has to be around here somewhere,” trying to suppress her worry.</p><p>	“Well we have to find it soon” Yaz called to her, her eyes locked on a small screen she held in her hands. “We have less than 180 seconds Doctor,” not doing as well to hide her concern.</p><p>	With one final burst of steam they made it to the door they were looking for. (15 seconds remaining) The Doctor pulled her sonic screwdriver out. (10 seconds remaining) she shook the door handle, nothing happened. A burst of steam came from another pipe next to them, almost burning both of them with the increasing heat. Taking the sonic to the door again.</p><p>	“Five seconds Doctor” Yaz shouted, “We are running out of time.” (2 seconds remaining) The door finally swung open as the sirens went silent. Yaz, squeezing her eyes shut and she crouched to the ground expecting the worst. The Doctor throwing herself on top of her to shield her. </p><p>	After a few seconds of no explosion, the two of them looked up. Threw the door open and there was a woman. Dirty blond hair and a soft face. She held a few wires in her hand as she peeked around the door. “It's a good thing I’m here. This whole station would have been up in flames. Looks like you are losing your touch.” she smiled as she swung the wires as she slammed the electrical box shut with her free hand. “If you aren’t careful I may make a better Doctor than you.” </p><p>*****</p><p>	Entering the TARDIS Yaz and the Doctor reunited with Gram and Ryan along with the woman they found in the bowler room. His eyes widened as she entered, “Oh my giddy aunt. How on…..it’s just that it’s so.” she turned to the Doctor who eyed her suspiciously. “I mean, I have heard about, you know, the inside, but seeing it. Well that’s something else entirely, isn’t it?” Her eyes still gleaming “I'm such a huge fan, you have no idea how exciting this is for me.”</p><p>	“You never told us how you got onto that ship.” Gram cut in as he found somewhere comfortable to sit. </p><p>	“I didn’t?” she began to walk toward him, stopping short at the center console, gently touching the controls with the back of her hand. “I'm fairly sure I did tell you.” </p><p>	“All you said was that It was a long story,” Ryan answered, standing across from where Gram set.</p><p>	“And it is,” she answered dramatically. “So long, in fact, I would hate to bore you with the details.” </p><p>	“Well lucky we're in a TARDIS” the Doctor now leaning on the console next to her. “We have all the time in the world.” A grin spread across her face.</p><p>	At the same moment, there was a jerk and pull. Everyone stumbled a few feet from where they were standing, aside from Gram who was able to hold on the rail behind him, stopping himself from falling forward. </p><p>	“What was that?” The Doctor lunged toward the center console, pushing and pulling at all kinds of buttons and levers, rashing about. “What’s wrong?” she said soothingly, trying to calm the TARDIS. “It’s all right, mummy’s here, tell me what it is.” she continued. The TARDIS, still making loud noises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TARDIS made a quick and violent stop. “Does it do that a lot?” The woman asked as she pulled herself off the floor.</p><p>“Well no,” the Doctor said in an unconvincing way. “I’m not sure what happened? She looked at a few of the screens. “Where are we?” </p><p>“Are we going to take a look-see?” The new woman said with some enthusiasm, eyeing the door then shooting a look back at the Doctor.</p><p>Ryan was standing behind her and took a step forward. “Yeah, you would like that wouldn’t you.” She turned, eyes widened as she looked at him.</p><p>“What does that mean?” she asked innocently. </p><p>“It means you still haven’t told us how you got on the space station, let alone your name. I saw you touching things.” he pointed to the console. “I don’t trust you, and you’re not giving us any reason to. </p><p>“Oh?” she looked confused for a min before smiling at him. “Are you sure I didn’t give you my name, that seems like it would be one of the first things I told you. Well, that’s strange. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yaz spoke up. “You didn’t give us it either.” pointing to herself and the Doctor. </p><p>“I see, how terribly rude of me.” she gave Ryan a bigger smile. “I’m Lumiat.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a lovely name.” The Doctor said, turning from one of the screens. “Where are you from?”</p><p>“All around,” her eyes lit up as she swung around to the Doctor. “Do you really think its a lovely name?”</p><p>“Of course, it radiates hope” She answered as she started to open the door. “I think I know where we are. This place is great, You guys are going to love it.”</p><p>Ryan and Yaz followed the three of them but not before exchanging a wary look to one another. </p><p>*****</p><p>When they left the TARDIS they found themselves in a large facility. Many metallic cylinders, coming up about four feet out of the ground, six feet wide. The far wall had large windows extending a few feet up, letting beams of light flood in. The Doctor's smile faded, “no, this isn’t right, this was all.” she looked back to her friends, an uneasiness look consumed her as she began to walk around. </p><p>They didn’t get far when they were stopped. “How did you get in here?” a stubby blue man huffed as he made his way over to them holding a clipboard. “No one is allowed to be in the incubation chamber. Who let you in?” </p><p>The Doctor took a step forward about to say something when Lumiat took a quicker step in front of her. In a flash, she held out a metal badge. “Minister of health and safety of exotic creatures. We have concerns that this facility isn’t doing their job properly and sent us to check in on the creatures in your care.”</p><p>The blue man reached for the badge before she put it away. “If you don’t let us do our job in peace will be putting that in my report as well.” A savvier look came over her as the blue man began to look worried. </p><p>“It’s not our fault, we are trying everything. They just don’t seem to.” he sighed, “ we don’t know what went wrong.” He looked out into the room, a melancholy look came over him as he turned back to the group. “We trusted him and this is what he left us with.” </p><p>“Who did you trust?” The Doctor pushed her way forward.</p><p>He looked at her as if she was made then waved a hand, “the destroyer,” he gestured to the room. “The reason we even need any of this.” He quickly became consumed with anger. “This was once one of the leading planets of exotic species of animals. People would travel across the universe to see our planet.” he let out an audible snarl. “Then HE showed up, told us he had plans to make our planet even better.” rolling his eyes and letting out another forced huff. </p><p>The Doctor opened her mouth to speak. “I’m taking that’s not what happened?” Lumiat asked.</p><p>“No!” now spitting as he spoke. “That’s not what happened. He polluted our air, ground, and water before sauntering off.”</p><p>Yaz wandered over to the window. They had been very high up in a large tower. The sky was a crisp blue, there were luscious green fields that went on for miles until hitting a vast tree line. “But it looks so beautiful, why is that? If it’s all polluted as you say.”</p><p>“This was one hundred and fifty years ago. We were able to save the land, but we are still having problems with getting the animal population back up8 to even half of what it once was.” He stood next to Yaz, “What do you see?” he pointed out the window. “Nothing, that’s what, if you were here just ten years before HE showed up you would have seen nothing but animals, all over. Now most of them are in her, barely clinging to life.</p><p>Once again the Doctor tried to speak only to be cut off by Lumiat again. “Well, that’s stupid, If you already had all this notoriety and everything was going smoothly why did you go along with his plans. Why listen to anything he had to offer?”</p><p>The man looked down, “I suppose it was greed, he promised they could make much more money. I suppose they told themself it would be better for the animals.”</p><p>Lumiat began to say something before the Doctor took a step in front of her. “Better for the animals? Or your pockets didn’t really seem like you needed the money, instead, you would sacrifice all you already head for something you thought may make you more money.”</p><p>Lumiat took a step next to the Doctor, “what’s wrong with them, why will they not breed?” </p><p> The short man started to walk away from them. Waving his hand for them to follow. “We don’t know, but if you want to take a look, I’ll be happy to show you what we do know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My name is Andromeda by the way,” the short blue man said as he walked them along the back. They passed several enclosures on their ways. Each holding small animals the three humans had never seen before. The first had what looked like a mix between lizards and a bird. They had mostly scale aside from a ring of feathers that lay around their necks. The next had some ducks that had shells on their backs, the last they saw before entering the small room at the end was something resembling a raccoon with pink and purple fur. </p><p>	Andromeda sighed as the last of them entered the lab. “We still haven’t found a way for them to breed on their own. Off the record?” He waited for the Doctor to give a quick nod. Not proceeding till he got another from Lumiat. “I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up for. It takes a lot of resources to keep all the animals from going extinct that is.”</p><p>	As he spoke the door opened, going silent he addressed the new man. He went by the name Carlyn, a slightly lighter shade of blue and taller. Carlyn Went to say something but fell silent when he saw that Andromeda was not alone. </p><p>	A flash of anger came over him before it twisted into a wide grin. “And who are our guests here?” Andromeda asked, avoiding eye contact with any of them as he stared down Carlyn. “Director of health and wellness and endangered speeches,” Lumiat spoke up, putting herself in the path of between Andromeda and Carlyn. This time showing the badge to Andromeda. </p><p>	“Oh, excellent,” Andromeda said, clapping his hands as he began to turn back to the door. “I will be more than glad to show you around.” </p><p>As everyone filed out of the room the Doctor fell behind, holding Lumiat back, “that’s not what you told the other guy. You said Minister of health and safety of exotic creatures.” she said in a whisper so only the two of them could hear.</p><p>Lumait, shaking her head slightly, “potato, patoto, what difference does it make? It’s basically the same thing.'' She went to rejoin the group when the Doctor grabbed her hand again. </p><p>“It’s always the little thing that people notice.” now eyeing her pocket. “What is that anyway? It’s like my psychic paper but-.” </p><p>“But better?” Lumait said as she pulled the badge out of her pocket. “It’s exactly like your paper but unlike your paper, it can also take the form of what it needs to look like.” The Doctor reached out to take it as Lumiat put it back in her pocket, “Like I said, better. Probably should catch up with the others before they notice.”</p><p>*****<br/>Outside there was almost the same setup, only the inclusions and animals were much bigger. Each having several of each animal, that is except for one. A large hippo shaped creature with short hair and Cheetah spots. </p><p>“Why is she all on her own,” Yaz asked as she walked toward it. It was also the only animal that wasn’t in an enclosure. </p><p>“She is over two hundred years ole, and was never able to breed,” Andromeda answered.  “There was more at one point in time, but there she’s the only one left.” as they grew closer it pulled itself up from laying down. “That’s surprising, she normally never moves.” </p><p>Lumait, with a sweet smile, walked toward it. “Well isn’t she a beauty.” as she did it took a step forward, snapped at her before laying back down. </p><p>Andromeda eyeing Lumait suspiciously. “Well, she’s never done that either, not for a very long time anyway.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said, frowning at the animal that was still glaring at her. </p><p>A few minutes later they were in an enclosure with fluffy otters with pecan pattern fur. As Yaz and Lumiat went over with Carlyn what they were. “Is it just me or is there something off about her?” In something a little higher than a whisper.</p><p>“I didn’t notice anything” Graham answered, “She seems sweet to me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ryan let his grandfather good, looking past him the girls were now playing with them “Little too nice if you ask me. Just feels like she’s hiding something.” </p><p>As the Doctor walked over with Andromeda, who went quite once they got closer to the rest Ryan asked her the same question. “Na, I wouldn’t worry about it. I can tell when someone is lying. She seems fine by me.”</p><p>“Say, you don’t reckon it’s another version of you do you?” Graham asked, pulling an apple from his pocket as he started to chomp on it.</p><p>“Don’t think so, why do you say that?” The Doctor asked as she watched her and Yaz, the otters now knocking them to the ground and rolling around on them. </p><p>“Ryan thinks she’s up to something,” Graham answered.</p><p>“I didn’t say that. I just think no one is that I don’t know. She seems like she’s nice but almost in a way that she’s not used to it herself.” But before he could finish the Doctor was long gone. Now on the ground with the other two.<br/>“I think you may be on to something,” Andromeda said quietly enough that only Graham and Ryan could hear him. His eyes wandered to the large animal across the field. “I had never seen her snap at anyone.” his eyes wondered, falling on Lumiat. “I would keep an eye on her if I was you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lumiat set in a corner alcove in the TARDIS. She did nothing to hide her disappointment. The rest of them stood off on the opposite end of the TARDIS pretending not to watch her. “I don’t know if this is the best place for her, I mean-” Ryan took a deep breath in. “I mean, people sometimes. Well, we don’t always save everyone. It sucks we couldn’t help but no it’s not like anyone died.” </p><p>The Doctor quickly glanced over to where she was sitting, “Was that alcove always there?” turning back to the group, “I don’t think I put that there? Where did it come from?”</p><p>“Doctor,” Yez raised her voice to get her attention. “Is it smart to let her come with us. I don’t know if she can handle it.” </p><p>“Na, she’s fine,” the Doctor said as she stool another glance at the girl. </p><p>Graham hesitated for a moment, shifting his weight from one side to the other. “Maybe we can find a nice, none violent planet where she can be happy?”</p><p>The Doctor turned to them, the words finally sinking threw. “You all feel that way?” watching the three of them nod her head she did the same. “I’ll talk to her. If she wants to stay maybe we can give her another go?” taking their awkward glancing at one another as a yes she began to wander over to where she set. </p><p>“How you doing?” the Doctor asked softly, sliding in next to her so they were sitting face to face, trying to give her a warm smile.</p><p>Without looking up at the Doctor, “Your hear to tell me I’m not wanted.”</p><p>“What?!” she said with an exaggerated expression. “No, of course not. Apssulutly not.” Lumiat looked at her in a way that said she didn’t believe her. “Well, yes, maybe. No, it’s just.” the doctor’s face made rapid changes before returning to her natural expression after taking a deep breath in. “It’s just that they are worried you will not be able to handle traveling with me.”</p><p>“Oh? I’m fine, I just thought it would be more exciting than that. It’s just it felt like nothing happened is all.”</p><p>The Doctor broke out into a big smile. “How about give me one more chance to show you something amazing?”</p><p>A small smile crept on Lumiat’s face. “I don’t know. You’re really going to have to sell me on this next one.”</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor and Lumiat scrambled under a victorian table as another explosion went off. “Tell me again why are there cybernetic robots for the 4th quadrant quoter in 19th century England?” Lumait shouted as another explosion went off on top of them.</p><p>“I’m guessing there were drown here by the central fusion cell,” the Doctor said with a broad grin. “We need to let Yaz know what it is and try to find a way to destroy it before-” another explosion went off behind them, part of the ceiling falling next to them as both covered there heads once more. </p><p>“No time,” Lumiat said frantically looking around. “Got it,” crawling across the room, reaching for a phonograph, then quickly retreating back under the table with the Doctor. </p><p>“What are you going to do with that?” The Doctor asked, watching Lumait taking apart the box. </p><p>“We don’t have time to find Yaz, and if we just destroy the fusion cell it’s not going to get rid of the droids. They’re going to just keep causing mischief.” Pulling at some of the wirings put her hand out. “Let me see your sonic.” The Doctor gave her a confused looked before handing it over. Tweaking a few more things she pointed the screwdriver that the mangled phonograph.</p><p>***</p><p>	Yaz ran down the street with a box-shaped contraption covered in linens, a loose string holding it all together. Two large robots chased after her. When she finally got enough space between her and then she wove into a side street. Hiding behind the cracks of two building when she heard static emanating from the box. </p><p>	“Yaz! Can you hear me?” Lumia’s voice came from the box. Her bow crossed as she held the box up. </p><p>	“Yeah? How are you talking to me?” she asked.</p><p>	“Good, not important, but you need to listen to me.” her voice began to break up. </p><p>	“What was that?” Yaz asked, shaking the box a little. Before she wrapped it up it was just a blue glowing box, how was she speaking to her, and how could she get her back on?</p><p>	It made a few more cracking sounds. “Yaz, did you get that!?” Lumait’s voice came back in. “Just uncover it and put it somewhere the cyberjouilts could see it! I need you to do this right now. You got 30 seconds.”</p><p>***</p><p>	The Doctor looked at her in horror. “What did you just do?” Lumiat still had the phonograph in her hands as she held the sonic to it. “You just activated it without even knowing if she got your message? What’s going to happen if she doesn’t unwrap it and gets it into an open space in time.”</p><p>	Lumait opened her mouth, then shut it, scrunching her face. “Did I tell her that it had to be open space?”</p><p>***</p><p>	“That was amazing!” Lumiat declared as she entered the TARDIS. Turning back to face the rest of the group. “Did you see them?” she turned her hand into the air. “They followed the fusion cell like they were cats and it was one of the laser things.” her eyes wandered off, talking to herself, “can’t blame them, I do enjoy lasers myself.” She turned to the group once more. “Though I have to say things with the squid, it was much more fun.” Her eyes grew big as she clapped her hands. “No, the things with the exploding cotton were much better.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I guess,” Ryan said, not sound convinced. </p><p>	Graham found a seat, “Maybe next time we can go to a more relaxing place. You know, not as much running around?” Trying to plead with the Doctor threw his look alone. </p><p>	“You know what, yeah.” The Doctor said, giving Graham a little wink. “We should do something relaxing. Can’t spend all of your time cleaning up after others. Right?” </p><p>	“What do you normally do to relax?” Yaz asked Lumiat, “you can pick the next place.”</p><p>	She froze, what did she do to relax? Her mind went to her past lives, watching a city burn didn’t seem to be the right answer they were looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>